User blog:JapaneseOPfan/ROARRR!!! OP discrimination!!!
Ok well as many of you know, lots of people like to watch Naruto and Bleach all the time and say that One Piece sucks without even trying to watch the 1st few episodes. Well, this is a thing that goes for the whole entire school I go to, and NOBODY gets how good this series is. and so. I decided I would "interveiw" people from my school, mostly my class and some others I met, about what they don't like about One Piece. and the results just... ugh!!!! I avoided as many "other manga superfan" type people as possible. And took out all the NARUTO/BLEACH RULZ FOREVA YOU DUMBA** things, and ALOT of them. I also took out the non-manga readers. here's the poll. number of people interviewed: 100 people sharp (by the way, my class contains 48 students. yeah, its a large school.) ANSWERS: *One Piece drawing style is too horrible to bear =47% *The voices are stupid (for dubbs) = 2% *too many volumes=9% *The title is stupid=9% *I heard its inapropriate.=26% *One Piece is so old man.= 7% ..and so there you are. really? REALLY??? I just saw the results and like I couldn't even say anything. I mean well first of all, drawing has completely NOTHING to do with content. and once you get into it, you start getting used to the drawings, gosh. whats the big deal here?! plus, the drawing quality is better than in the 1st some volumes nowdays, or so I think. also, the shocking one was the 'inapropriate" one. seriously, 26%? I bet Naruto and all that stuff is way more inapropriate than One Piece.where'd the rumor even start? Besides. Its shonen manga, what do you expect? I guess it was too much of an impact on americans? man, that one really freaked me. next is the "the title is stupid" one. really. THE TITLE. thats it?? THE TITLEEEE!!! URAGHHHH!!! ok sorry, I had that moment there. but anyways, why? I mean, "BLEACH" is a much more weirder name than OP, caz it makes nooo sense at all and has nothing to do with the story itself in general. and the funny part is that half of that 9% were bleach fans. haha. next. I forgive the 'too many volumes' one and 'the dubbs suck" one, but I mean, watch subs if you don't like the dubbed version, plus there are like a ton of other series that have waay more volumes than 60... owell...AND finally. one piece is old. are you fricking kidding me. I mean like its not the newest series around, but still! first of all, it's still ongoing. second, If I'm correct, I think Naruto is older than One Piece. and finallyyy, , one piece is like uh, 13 years? old and you don't consider 13 yr old kids as 'old' do ya? huh? HUH? never thought of that huh. well that felt good to explode on a blog post. tell me what you think, everyone. please. Category:Blog posts